In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,754 we described a rotary internal combustion engine with a paddle and ratchet assembly in which each of first and second gear trains has (A) a first ratchet for rotationally connecting a respective one of the hubs to the propeller shaft in a first rotational direction and disconnecting the one of the hubs from the propeller shaft in a second, opposite relative rotational direction and (B) a second ratchet with a gear reduction for reducing rotational speed relative to the rotational connection of the first ratchet and rotationally connecting the propeller shaft to the one of the hubs in the first rotational direction with the reduced rotational speed and disconnecting the propeller shaft from the one of the hubs in the second rotational direction.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,518, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,754, we have described a modification of this engine in which paddles, which operate as pistons are mounted on side disks.
The contents of our two prior US patents are incorporated herein by reference.